He Likes To Watch
by Bontaque
Summary: Second birthday fic, a bit silly, really not my best, sorry. Trevor/Harvey/Mike established relationship; Trevor's attempt to get Harvey to want him more ends up with first time anal.


(Set in an AU where Mike, Harvey and Trevor are in an established, polyamorous relationship. Trevor is relatively new to the relationship, Harvey and Mike were previously dating for three months. Trevor had a relationship with Jenny in this AU but it was broken off in the same way as canon. This takes place after the events of Bail Out, but Trevor did not leave the city.)

Trevor had noticed it quite early on and, at first, he thought it was Harvey being territorial, protective. He liked to watch. Whenever Mike was kissing Trevor, any time they were together at all, Harvey paid close attention. When he'd asked Mike about it, Mike had told him that Harvey liked to watch a lot of things. Mike revealed how he'd stripped for him, how even cheesy attempts still got him hard and that gave Trevor an idea.

"Mike, you remember that time Jenny took pole dancing lessons?" he asked one night when they were alone.

"Yeah, you remember when she tried to teach us how? That was a terrible idea."

"Well... We were drunk," Trevor said. "She might have shown me a few more things when I'd sobered up."

Trevor remembered how much easier it had seemed once he'd gotten his balance back. The collapsible pole had come down a week after it had gone up, though and he hadn't seen it since. He was sure it was still in the back of his closet, but Jenny hadn't really gotten into it as a form of exercise.

"Really?" Mike looked interested.

"Yeah... I think I still have the pole around somewhere. I was just thinking, you said Harvey liked to watch you strip, right?"

"Fuck, are you thinking of dancing for him?" Mike was grinning in that way that made him want to just pull him into the bedroom and get lost in him.

"Maybe... Do you think he'd enjoy it?"

"Yeah... I really do."

XXXX

"You sure it's going to hold?" Mike asked, giving the pole another tug. He'd helped Trevor put the pole up after they managed to find it in the back of his closet. Mike and Harvey shared a place now but Trevor still had his, luckily, because he didn't think Harvey would be too happy with him putting it up there, even if he managed to not mark the ceiling.

"Should do. When did he say he'd be here?" Trevor asked as he cleared the tools away. He wondered whether or not he should change; he was still wearing a suit from a job interview earlier that day.

"He'll probably be another ten minutes," Mike said. "Want me to leave?"

"No, no. I might need your help."

In the end, he just removed his jacket and tie, undoing the top button of his shirt. He noticed Mike grinning at this. Harvey liked the dishevelled office look. Obviously.

There was a knock at the door and they looked at each other quickly. Trevor walked into the bedroom, out of sight as Mike answered the door, as they had planned. He heard their voices, Harvey sounding slightly perplexed, they hadn't told him why they were meeting here. There was a rustle of clothing, the sound of an embrace and then footsteps.

Silence told him that Harvey had taken his place on the couch. That was his cue. Trevor stepped out into the room and it took Harvey a few moments to notice him, he was so busy eyeing up the pole five feet in front of him. Mike was sitting close to him, watching his expression as he noticed Trevor.

"You're kidding, right? You're not actually going to use that are you?" Harvey's tone was mocking but Trevor smirked when he saw how he couldn't keep his eyes off of the pole.

"Thought you might want to watch," he said as he got closer.

Trevor tried to remember what Jenny had taught him and he suddenly wished he'd gotten more practice in before trying this. He was never particularly brilliant at it, he wasn't a gymnast, but he knew what Harvey liked. He placed a hand on the pole, stepping in and closing the distance.

He saw Harvey lick his lips as he began to move around the pole, keeping eye contact. He raised his eyebrows at him. _Well?_

Harvey grinned. "You're an idiot."

Of course, he wasn't going to admit it right away. He'd expected this. It was hard enough to get Harvey to admit a lot of things, but Trevor and Mike had their ways. He hooked his leg around the pole and twisted, taking his eyes off of Harvey for the first time. He didn't need to look at him now. He knew he'd be watching the way his groin was moving around the pole.

On cue, he heard Mike stand up and walk over to him. Trevor let his leg slide back down the pole as he straightened up. Mike walked behind him and he felt his hands slip around his chest, his fingers slowly working at the buttons of his shirt. Trevor smirked as he saw Harvey inhale deeply as Mike placed a kiss to his neck. His shirt fell open as Mike undid the last of the buttons and Trevor gasped as he felt him thrust up against him, the cold pole pressing into his skin.

Mike sat back next to Harvey and Trevor watched them both follow his every move as he stepped around the pole again, locking his ankles around it and twirling, trying not to feel like an idiot. He placed his feet firmly on the floor again and began to grind against the pole. He saw Harvey shift in his seat, looking like he was about to stand up. Mike looked at him and shook his head. Trevor tried to hide his amusement. It wasn't often that Harvey took orders from Mike. He stayed seated.

Another few twists and flicks of his hips and Harvey had given up pretending not to like it. He was leaning forwards slightly in his seat now, lips slightly parted. Trevor leaned against the pole, eyes locked on Mike who stood again, walking slowly towards him. He heard a small sigh from Harvey as Mike ducked down and slipped between him and the pole, grinning and leaning back against the metal.

Trevor held onto the pole with one hand behind Mike's back, his other hand gripping at his shoulder as he moved them both around so that his back was to Harvey. He'd want to see this. Mike arched his back to let Trevor's hand slide further down the pole as he moved down his body. He mouthed at Mike's erection through his pants and heard two small moans, one from further away. Harvey always did like this. He moved back up, relishing the feeling of Mike's shirt against his chest. Mike moaned into his mouth when they kissed, hands wrapping around Trevor's waist and pulling him forwards, their bodies aligned perfectly.

There was movement behind him and Trevor smiled as he felt sudden warmth against his back, pressing him tightly against Mike. He felt Harvey's lips against his shoulder, then his ear.

"Fine. You win."

"I didn't even have to finish stripping," he said, as Mike slipped out from underneath him. Harvey began to peel off the rest of his clothing as Mike sat down on the couch to admire their plan. This had been what they'd wanted.

As the three of them, they worked. As a couple, Mike and Harvey were more connected than Harvey would let anyone believe and Trevor and Mike... well he'd always loved him. Always. That's why, usually, Trevor or Harvey would make a move on Mike and then wait for the other to join in. Aside from the few times they'd been alone together, Harvey hadn't really gone for Trevor like this, they hadn't crossed that boundary yet, until now.

Trevor groaned as he felt Harvey's hands all over him, holding him up against the pole as he kissed him deeply.

"Bedroom, now," Harvey almost growled and Trevor smirked. This was definitely a success. He followed Harvey into the bedroom, making a mental note to thank Mike for changing the sheets. As he was thrown down onto the mattress, Mike hopped onto the bed behind him to kiss him as Harvey crawled in between his legs. Trevor understood why Mike liked it so much when they were both fighting for his attentions. He sat up a little, allowing Mike to slip his limbs around his body.

Harvey was looking at him hungrily now. Trevor fell back against Mike's chest as he felt Harvey's tongue trailing down between his legs. When he felt him go right past his cock, he didn't know what to think until, with a jolt, he felt his hands spreading him open. Fuck, no, this wasn't how they did it. Trevor never bottomed, not even when Mike had suggested it that one time. So far, they'd taken turns fucking Mike, once or twice straight in a row, but they hadn't...

"Harvey, what-" Trevor began, pushing Harvey's head pack up.

"Don't tell me you've never... Oh, fuck, Trevor, you haven't?" Harvey was grinning, but his hands hadn't moved. "Well, there's no way you're fucking me. Relax, you'll like it."

Trevor didn't know what to say. Why hadn't he thought about this? Obviously Harvey wasn't going to let him fuck him, he knew that. He'd just been so caught up in the idea of him slamming him hard against something and kissing him, like he always saw him do with Mike, those perfect fucking lips on his that he hadn't thought about it.

One thing you could say about him, something that Trevor saw as a strength as much as a weakness, was that he was stubborn. He wasn't going to back out now. He looked up and kissed Mike to distract himself from the tongue pressing into him, tickling more than anything. Mike passed something to Harvey and he tried not to think about it. He inhaled sharply as Harvey replaced his tongue with a finger, groaning when he felt him lean down and suck his cock into his mouth.

_Oh fuck_, is this what Mike was used to? Harvey's finger, wait, fingers, inside him had stopped feeling intrusive and were starting to feel pretty good now that his tongue was flicking over the head of his cock. Mike's mouth was on his shoulder, kissing and biting gently and Trevor just wanted to touch both of them.

"You alright?" Mike asked him.

Trevor groaned in response as Harvey pushed his fingers in deeper, moving them in small circles that had him thrusting into his mouth. Harvey pulled his lips off of him and removed his fingers slowly and Trevor had to stop himself from trying to follow them. He tensed up as he felt Harvey reposition himself between his legs.

"Relax," Harvey said again and Trevor took a deep breath as he felt him begin to move into him. Mike moved around from behind him, his eyes on Harvey as he slowly pushed in, gripping Trevor's hips. It wasn't as bad as he'd expected. It was alright, really and just watching Harvey resist slamming straight into him was making him lick his lips. Mike was watching in awe, stroking Trevor's side in what he assumed was an attempt at comfort. Harvey stopped for a moment, letting him adjust and then started a slow, deep pace. Trevor bit his lip as Harvey sunk down into the bed, changing the angle to brush against his prostate.

Mike was grinning at him now and Trevor reached out for him, pulling at his wrist, replacing the hand on his cock with his own. Mike shuffled closer and kissed him as Trevor stroked him, locking his legs into Harvey's. He began to wonder how Mike lasted so long with the both of them and then Harvey started to thrust faster, making him groan and thrash, the thrums of his approaching orgasm swirling through his body.

"Fuck, Harvey..." Trevor groaned, bucking his hips slightly with each thrust.

He felt completely surrounded by the two men as Mike moved again, gripping Trevor's cock and jerking it in time to Harvey's thrusts as they kissed above him. Harvey began to breath harder, his lips curling up in the way they usually did as Mike urged him on with more kissing and touching. Just watching them would have been enough right now; Trevor came hard, pressing his head into the mattress as Harvey began to grip him tightly, thrusting harder. He felt something fall onto him and he looked up to see Mike's cock twitching over him, his face nestled against Harvey's shoulder.

With a few more thrusts and groans, Harvey joined them, his bottom lip gripped tight between his teeth. He held himself up, panting above Trevor, his eyes blissfully distant as he slid out gently.

Trevor's bed wasn't quite as big as Harvey's but they all fit on it, just about. Once Mike had cleaned him up, Trevor rolled onto his side between the two men, taking Mike's usual place and creating more room. He really could see why he liked it so much.

"So, you think I should keep the pole?" Trevor asked. It was cute how Harvey couldn't look angry or sarcastic when his eyes were heavy and dark like that.


End file.
